<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Shine by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419590">Love and Shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dark Past, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Healing, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Moving On, One Shot, Past Abuse, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Walks In The Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Everything was falling into place for both of them, like it was at their exact pace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotaru found that she liked the moments spending time with Chibi-Usa the best.</p><p>Everything was stagnant, quiet, the droning and humming of machines almost deafening to her. She played classical music on her radio and by herself when she could. Everything muddled, boiled over, and blurry because she couldn't stand the quiet.</p><p>Walking out into the sun, warmth upon her skin, and seeing Chibi-Usa waiting for her was unlike anything she had experienced. Hope and happiness blossomed within her, and she couldn't stop smiling.</p><p>The pink-haired girl's grin was infectious, and she lit up the room whenever she visited her home.</p><p>When they grasped each other's hands, with Chibi-Usa leading the way to the park, everything around them became clearer.</p><p>Hotaru couldn't get enough of the feeling, hearing the birds sing, the tree leaves whistling in the breeze, and the flowers blooming out of the cold ground. Everything was falling into place for both of them, like it was at their exact pace.</p><p>"I wish these day could last forever," Chibi-Usa said, her smile growing on her cherubic face, turning to Hotaru. "Don't you?"</p><p>Hotaru thought for a moment, and then she snuggled into Chibi-Usa's side, wanting to sit by her side, to <em>stay</em> by her side.</p><p>"Yes, I do too, Chibi-Usa," Hotaru said, nodding.</p><p>Chibi-Usa giggled, and Hotaru couldn't stop smiling, feeling the happiest she had been in the longest time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>